


Waited Up All Night For You

by queencrovv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora needs sleep, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catra is hot as always, Catra needs sleep, Chapter 3 is basically crack w/ texting, Crack, Drugs, Drunk Texting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Mild Language, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Pining, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencrovv/pseuds/queencrovv
Summary: “So, they basically really like me? Is what you’re saying, am I right?”Adora struggles to sleep during a summer night; is it too hot or is she just waiting for a reply from her hotter crush?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is doing alright in lockdown :)))  
> im supposed to be stuck until late July from the sounds of things which sucks

The sweltering heat of a summer night, she lay restless; sleep unable to overcome the relentless beading of sweat that accumulated on her body.

It seemed unfair to Adora that she could not succumb to her exhaustion, if only for an hour. Squirming and thrashing on the queen-sized bed, her soft blonde locks sticking to her forehead and the back of her neck. She felt disgusting and uncomfortable, unable to release any tears in her frustration.

**(03:38) Adora:** _Hey, thanks for writing that article and interviewing me! it was really good, well done!_

Adora sighed as she rolled over to place her phone back on the chair beside her bed, letting the device time-out and lock on its own. Of course, the message was going to be left unread, it was sent nearly an hour ago! She meant it though; the article written by one Catra Applesauce Meowmeow, online on the university paper’s website for all the students and anyone else curious enough to see.

The first year had made the front page; her summer project to put herself out there with her closest friends Bow and Glimmer, with their silly, un-named band. The trio had decided to take their boredom into their own hands, finally streaming their performances and rehearsals onto their respective Facebook pages, for hundreds of people to follow and tune in every week for several hours of different music they would play. From covers of their favourite artists, to writing their own songs and debuting them, to even extending to becoming DJ’s; mixing dance tracks to reminisce on the house parties they would’ve hosted, if not for the shitty situation that had sent students back to their homes and keeping them all in isolation for the past few months.

The trio had stayed in the city, deciding to stay in their rented house with Adora to keep her company; they really were such amazing friends and she would _never_ give them up for the world. But if there was one thing she would complain about was the lack of contact from her stupid crush. The girl she spoke to once at her college ball, having been introduced to her through a mutual friend; hitting it off in the bar. Why did she order a double vodka Red Bull? Not her proudest moment, but nonetheless, it had led to the girl with the organised chaos of long, brown locks, wearing a black suit jacket over a simple lacy black bra, neatly ironed black trousers and strappy heels to hold Adora’s hand, thumb gently caressing her knuckles, a soothing motion that even whilst a bit drunk, felt like the pushing and pulling of the tides. 

With the night ending with the older girl in the suit walking the blonde in the red velvet jumpsuit back to her shared house; sharing a few heated kisses in front of the door before parting ways, with Adora leaning against the door inside the house, heart beating with a fury she hadn't felt for a year or more.

They talked a lot following that party; they got on pretty well, even though Catra’s a year older than Adora, they would still bump into each other frequently in the music department, coincidentally studying the same degree, they would pass each other unknowingly to the other during the first half of the year as the lecture hall emptied of Catra’s class, proceeded for the concert hall seats to become occupied with Adora’s class.

Following that initial meeting, they would smile at each other, both of their friends would nudge them and smirk knowingly, teasing them to pursue the other, although Adora's friends never actually got to meet her properly.

Their second meeting came just a few weeks after, Catra’s final night performing a student ensemble play and Adora cheering on her friends in the university fashion show. They had both enjoyed very separate after parties; the blonde dancing with a group of very different people, wearing a black suit over a floral silk shirt. Okay, so maybe she had been drinking a fair amount again and had sniffed poppers offered during the two and a half hours they all danced together; only for the blonde to shoot the brunette a message, rather inebriated; asking about meeting up. Catra’s responses were rapid, encouraging Adora to come to the strangely bare and seemingly decrepit house, where some of the cast and crew of the play were hanging out and drinking after a week of performances. That night concluded with the two music students in Catra’s bed, libs tangled together, clothes strewn about the small room and their scents lingering on the other as they fell into a semi-drunk sleep.

They didn’t meet up again after that. Adora could only explain how shit she felt with the embarrassment of slouching hungover over the toilet that next morning in her underwear; one of Catra’s roommates, Entrapta, to accidentally stumble in on her. The older girl didn’t show any signs of her being pissed off or anything negative, but the younger girl couldn’t but feel like she had fucked up. Adora may have missed her first lecture that morning, but it didn’t mean that she couldn’t walk back to her house with Catra and her other roommate, Scorpia. Glimmer and Bow weren’t surprised, but they kept giving these weird vibes as if they knew something was up. They kept reassuring her that it was fine, that they were happy for her. (Especially after the whole Tinder date nonsense, where Adora got on a train to the nearby big city to go meet with some girl she matched; only for her to drop the poor blonde at the train station later that evening, after watching iCarly and shagging her.)

The term ended abruptly, what with the global crisis that reared its head. The two girls did talk over Facebook DM’s before the lockdown was officially announced and it had turned out that Catra went back home, across the country. She seemed reluctant to really talk about her home life, only mentioning that she missed her friends a shit ton.

Glimmer and Bow noticed something was up; Adora was so overwhelmed with the stress and anxiety of exams and summative coursework for her modules, (as were her two housemates and best friends), but they realised that their friend wasn’t coping, she wasn’t getting up in the mornings, she wasn’t on top of her music practices or her exercising. Adora even started to notice her friend’s concerns once she started to eat less and spend more time locked in her room studying obscure 20th Century modernist composition, than she would sit battering her closest friends in (not) friendly matches of Super Smash Bros and Mario Kart.

It was then that her two closest friends decided they would make weekly streams to perform and practice as their un-named band. Adora had to admit, it was something to look forward to; something to keep her mind off all the stress and the fears that were festering in her mind.

It was by the 8th week of streams, Catra had asked after a long and arduous conversation about, you know, _whatever_ ; to interview her about the _‘Lockdown Livestreams’_ for the university paper. Glimmer had practically screamed when she found out; begging Adora to answer the list of questions Catra had proposed. Bow was anything less than supportive and enthusiastic, willing to give answers to any of the older girl’s questions about tech and equipment.

It was maybe a week or so later that the article was published; although the author hadn’t mentioned it to her subject. Adora didn’t know whether to feel frustrated by the lack of communication or to feel enthralled by just stumbling upon the article, where, possibly _the hottest_ photo of Adora playing her burgundy bass guitar, a small smirk gracing her complexion. The article itself was so well written, you would have no doubts as to how Catra got into one of the best university’s in the country; as well as assuming that she would be studying English lit and not music. En contraire, the article didn’t stray from the words that Adora used, the phrasing flowed so well into each paragraph and subject. The pictures used of the so called ‘ _Best Friend Squad’_ , were great screenshots from their streams. Most of them catching Adora in great moments of belting into the microphone, to concentrating on a bassline, to smiling at her friends with such admiration and love that could spark jealousy.

Friday, June 27 20XX; 03:38:

 **Adora:** _Hey, thanks for writing that article and interviewing me! it was really good, well done!_

It had felt like hours since she checked her phone for a reply, gone 3am. Her phone continued its quiet playings of IAN SWEET’s _All Skaters Go To Heaven._ She knew that she shouldn’t be feeling this rising bubble of anxiety, the bitter feelings rising, like filling a tank full of water and about to overflow. It was stupid.

So, so, so, _so, so STUPID!_

Adora _knew_! that Catra wouldn’t be awake at such a ridiculous answer to answer her thanks, she was probably never going to take notice of her useless and needless flirting; the sentiment futile, knowing that the brunette with the sharp smirks and bright eyes, the blue sparkling like the ocean waves, the orange glowing like molten amber; the hot-headed, brash, incredibly smart and witty young woman would never reciprocate the sentiment that the silly blonde held. Their one-time, two-time thing just being as inconsequential as any other fling either of the two girls have had.

The lingering bitterness of the IPA’s the blonde had drank that evening lingered on the back of her tongue, sharp stinging pricking the corners of her eyes, the salty tears threatening to spill out onto her already soaked face. Even with her window cracked open, the room lingered with an oppressive heat; bed sheets jostled and half hanging off the edges of the bed, pillows strewn carelessly across the double mattress, the pink floral sheets creased from the careless crumpling and thrashing.

From behind her, Adora’s phone shone a dim light, briefly illuminating the room. She turned and grabbed for the device; the growing light from the immanent sunrise that was starting to leak in through the thin curtains aiding her vision.

**(04:42) Catra:** _hey thats alri! glad u like it :) x_

Fuck.

Her heart thumped like the beat from some 140bpm drum and bass track her and Glimmer mixed last week. Adora let out a shaky breath, a small smile unknowingly dancing across her features.

**(04:45) Adora:** _Hehehe yeah!!_

_Bow and Glimmer really liked it too :)))_

_Also, I’m guessing you’re having some trouble sleeping too?_

**(04:50) Catra:** _its so fuckin hot_

_im dYING adora plz_

_so they basically really like me? Is what you’re saying, am I right? ;) x_

FUCK

Adora got called out, again, as usual.

Bow and Glimmer hadn’t actually met Catra, despite being in the same small city and university, but considering they both study very different subjects to the two music girls; (Bow being in the engineering department across the city and Glimmer in politics not too far from him), they weren’t to blame. But neither was Adora. They weren’t official or anything, so it wasn’t like she was going to invite Catra into their house for dinner any time soon.

The blonde let out a sighing laugh, the cold air blowing out of her nose, gently brushing her arm. Letting her phone drop back onto her makeshift bedside table, letting it lock itself; her eyes closed slowly themselves; the quiet relief and settling her tired body.

Almost as if the brunette and her wild hair were gently coaxing the taller blonde into a gentle sleep; with the pale light casting its gentle rays over her slowly drying skin. Sleep slowly cloaked her senses and embraced her once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra gets her perspective on the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: you’re Catra’s computer while she sings to you.
> 
> If you couldn’t tell IAN SWEET is amazing and I love (saw her live and met her and honestly top 10 experiences) but All Skaters Go to Heaven is a song very close to my heart.  
> (Was thinking of using Sword/Bug Museum/Spit bc I love them as well and then maybe some other bands and songs but I like to be cohesive)

Friday, June 27th 20XX, 03:15am

_’I went to the corner store,  
_ _waited up all night till they opened their doors.’_

She didn’t care if she was keeping up her neighbours or the occupants of her house. It wasn’t like they would all play loud music well into the night, or hear constant screaming and arguing from the people she never bothered to interact with, even after a year and a half of living in this city, far away from where she grew up.

Catra wasn’t tired; well she was, but she’s so sleep deprived she couldn’t give less of a shit. It was too hot to sleep anyway, the basement no reprieve from such a burning summer night.  
  


 _‘It’s not me that you want,  
_ _it’s my funny haircut  
_ _and the way I talk about skateboarding.’_

Even Catra thought it was a bit ridiculous; sat in her makeshift studio and bedroom in the basement of Scorpia’s family home; miles away from their university, singing covers into the microphone and playing different guitars, drum pads and bass guitars; then editing it all together in her computer. Ridiculous in that it was so fucking hot and that she was missing the end of her second year at university; missing her friends and going on all college bar crawls almost every night.  
  


Thanks to her tireless efforts working in different bars and her freelance session work, she had managed to save up for the equipment; all second hand but had been modded by her university roommate, Entrapta. Not to mention her other roommate, Scorpia, who lets her best friend borrow her assortment of instruments; thanks to the both of them studying music together, as well as the taller blonde taking in the brunette, giving her a home out of term time.  
  


_’Are you wearing a helmet?  
_ _are you protected?  
_ _you know there’s holes in the street, that you never see coming.’  
  
_

 _All Skaters Go to Heaven,_ was probably not a song the student would ever expect to cover, but to her own surprise it would be influenced by meeting a certain first year; her blonde hair always appearing to be styled in a ponytail.   
  


Catra made it a point to tease her about the quaff at the front, accentuating the younger girl’s face shape and larger forehead. She would never admit that she thought it cute, she would find herself laughing with an airy character, charmed by what might be considered an insignificant feature by ignorant fools; only for the wily brunette to find charming.

Catra couldn’t prevent her thoughts from wandering to the taller girl, her bright demeanour having caught the girl with the darker aura. Adora would catch her eye so easily, even before they met; though, she would never admit this to her, always claiming that she had never noticed her before their meeting in the bar.   
  


She caught her breath, sparkling blue eyes, somewhat subdued with grey tones, yet unrelenting in their subtle beauty, seemingly drawing the heterochromatic eyes unknowingly; enraptured by their bewitching spell.

_’If you break both arms, crack your head wide open  
Oh, that's a little bit exciting, to die by your side  
You tell me to keep my hands down by my thighs, sit on them’  
_

The dimly lit basement posing as both her bedroom and makeshift studio briefly lit up with a bright white light, Catra’s phone giving a short buzz, indicating a message.

Assuming that it would be Scoripa, asking her politely to keep it down seeing as it was half three in the morning, she ignored it; concentrating on trimming her vocals into the beat patterns she previously laid out.

The brunette wasn’t the type to be vulnerable, to reveal her motivations; preferring to sway towards reason. Which was probably why her essays more often than not returned to her with the glowing praise of her lecturers; her work always being clear, defined, reasoned and argued with a distinct clarity that many struggled with.   
  


After all, she was given a place in the top university for a reason, choosing the small city over the two most prestigious rival universities; the reason why she chose to move in with her closest friend after meeting her during freshers’ week, a consequence of disobeying the wishes of her foster mother.

Choosing to give Scorpia and her family some reprieve, Catra opted to plug in her headphones, the muffs muting the natural sounds for the still silence.   
She worked tirelessly for another hour, forgetting that the clocks had struck 4am, still unable to succumb to sleep; not with sweat accumulating on her neck and back, despite only wearing her underwear.

Groaning in both frustration and exhaustion, she finally removed the headphones and leaned back in her chair, the leather uncomfortably sticking to her back, unbothered to alter her position to move her long hair, the thick layers not helping her at all.

Picking up her phone, she had forgotten about the message, but found herself gazing with an upturned eyebrow and growing smirk; realising that it wasn’t her housemate texting her.

**(03:38) Adora:** _Hey, thanks for writing that article and interviewing me! it was really good, well done!_

Blue and yellow eyes squinted at the text, the smirk turning to a genuine smile, creasing the corner of her eyes, letting out a small chuckle.

Well, Adora found the article.  
It was a spur of the moment idea, Catra didn’t think that she would write another article for the uni paper, what with somehow being so stupidly busy. She loved it; asking the beautiful girl about her group’s musical endeavour during the lockdown and the leader’s experience with it all.

She was glad that her crush responded so positively; her heart for some fucking reason would beat faster when she read her responses to her queries, the playful tone made her eyes roll. They had only known each other for a few months, yet she felt a rush whenever the younger girl would tease, flirt, give bold declarations and make stupid jokes.

Catra missed seeing her in person, the way the corners of her eyes creased when she laughed, how her face would light up when she was flushed; Catra loved flirting and teasing her. There was something so captivating about Adora, the gentle, yet affirming way she would hold her hand, or how secure she felt being held in her arms. The wily brunette was sharp but never quite on the mark with confirming her feelings, avoiding the self confrontation about admitting that she had caught feelings for the blonde. It was not fair.

In her 20 years, Catra had never felt this way for another person, it was confusing! She could never comprehend it, she wanted to, but she was also afraid; afraid of the rejection and the gentle way Adora would put her calloused hand on her shoulder and apologise; “I’m sorry, Catra. I didn’t mean to lead you on like this, I thought you knew this was a ‘no strings attached’ kind of deal.”  
  


A hand gently slapped her face, a groan rising from her throat, said hand sliding heavily off her face. How could she be so STUPID? They had slept together once! They had met up in person maybe three times! It was not possible! No. No, no, no, no!

She had to reply to the message, the indication she had read the message a faint grey at the bottom of the screen, the possibility that the sender was still awake too.

 **  
(04:42) Catra:** _hey thats alri! glad u like it :) x_

Yikes.   
  


She had to add the ‘x’ on the end, fucking hell, Catra, make it obvious why don’t you?!

She was given a few minutes to gather her thoughts proceeding her brief gay panic, before her phone buzzed again in her clenched hand.

**(04:45) Adora:** _Hehehe yeah!!_

_Bow and Glimmer really liked it too :)))_

_Also, I’m guessing you’re having some trouble sleeping too?_

_  
  
_ Fucking hell, Adora!   
Catra was somewhat used to the younger girl’s blunt messages; she appreciated that she could be straight to the point and not skirt around her answers; something Catra found challenging to acclimate.

Catra willed herself to give herself a moment of reprieve, taking a few deep breaths; before typing a response, or two.

**(04:50) Catra:** _its so fuckin hot_

_im dYING adora plz_

She hesitated. She debated, backspacing furiously and re-typing, rephrasing her next message. She gave up; if Adora could do it, why couldn’t she? 

FUCK IT!   
She hit send.

_so they basically really like me? Is what you’re saying, am I right? ;) x_

  
The oppressive heat of this summer night could not be compared to the sudden flush that overcame her. She couldn’t believe herself, she hadn’t been so obvious with her flirting in a text, but it felt good; it felt like a relief, a pressure finally being lifted.

She didn’t know if she could handle a response from Adora, or even responding to her again.

Flopping onto her bed, plugging in her phone on the floor, she spread her lithe body across the mattress, duvet creasing under her.   
  


She felt exhausted, too exhausted to turn off the fairy lights tangled around the frame of her double bed. Letting her arm rest over her eyes, she let out a hybrid of a sigh and a yawn, accepting that sleep was finally going to overcome her worn senses; her brain finally packing up for the night, or, well, morning as it currently stood.   
  


“Beauty queen, Beauty queen, seems unhealthy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought lmao why not give Catra some time too
> 
> Also unlike the previous one, this chapter is entirely fiction :)))
> 
> But hey, thanks for reading this mini fic it was fun and hopefully in between the bumbleby fic I might come back to write more Catradora <3


	3. Extra, Extra! Read All About it!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all liked this so here’s an extra thing but it’s purely a chat/text chapter bc it’s time to project.
> 
> Catra is back at the uni to move out of her old house so her, Scorpia and Entrapta can start moving into their new house for next year. Both Catra and Adora are drunk but for some reason they don’t meet up bc that’s just how it be sometimes, this, drunk texting ensues.
> 
> (Takes place several weeks after the previous chapters)

Sat 4 July 17:23  
Catrararara: hey adora

AdoraBowl: sup bitch

jks

ur not a bitch

Catrararara: so guess who’s in the city?

AdoraBowl: wait ur here?!

Catrararara: uh huh yeh 

movin out of the house

AdoraBowl: damn how long u staying?

20:34  
Catrararara: just the weekend 

me and Scorpia are just moving stuff out we don’t have the new house yet tho

dont officially move back til sep

AdoraBowl: ahhh fairs

shame ur not staying longer tho :(((

Catrararara: the hotel is fuckin boring 

fuck this shit

AdoraBowl: y u not staying in the house?

also hotel?

21:14  
Catrararara: ye we’re not allowed to sleep there idk quarantine shit

hotel motel holiday inn

but we not in a holiday inn  
  
prem inn babieeeee

its peak i fuckin hate it

AdoraBowl: lmao mood  
  
prem is cool tho?

i mean didn’t exactly have a normal fam so like idk

how long u here for?

Catrararara: leaving like 1pm Sunday

Nah prem is like a stretch for us 

22:09  
AdoraBowl: wait that’s tmmr?

  
Catrararara: yeh like I said only here for the weekend bc 5hr journey

AdoraBowl: I just said

u

just said

im confused

but also drunk

Rip this

Catrararara: I am also drunsk 

_Catrarara sent a photo_

AdoraBowl: vining 

duck

viBing

there we go

Catrararara: wuack 

quack

AdoraBowl: wait 

I thought u were in the hotel?

Catrararara: fuck why are we like this

AdoraBowl: What Is Happening

Catrararara: me n Scorp were at Perfumas

college and literal wives

okno theyte dating

but seriosuly

AdoraBowl: oh big legendd

love Perfuma she’s my college mym 

hello Perfuma :D

but shes gone :(

Catrararara: she walked us part the way back to the l’hôtel 

scorpia - she is my college wife so yes she is a legend 

insufferable I hate <3

AdoraBowl: how lovely

you me and them

dohbke date 

Catrararara: damnnnnn girl

i mean I would

i mean

i would date u anytime

  
23:22  
AdoraBowl: interesting news 

Catrararara: stop shaming 

me

22:46  
Catrararara: Hello Adora, I am baby  
  


AdoraBowl: wiat 

im baby?

wowee 

Catrararara: everyone can be baby

Ni shame

imIGOD SCORPIA I HA T E 

_AdoraBowl changed Catrararara’s nickname to Fuckin Babie_

Fuckin Babie: FUCK YOUUUIUUUU

I LEFT FOR KFJEJFJWIRKW

I NEEDED A PISS GIRL

I LEFT FOR 10 MINS AND SCORPIA

RREEEEEEEEEEEE

AdoraBowl: u love it shut

also tell scorpia I said hi <3333

I mean no shame about being baby

But tbh

i am a massive fuvking bottom and 

I don’t care?

Fuckin Babie: hahaha 

bottom

AdoraBowl: I actually hate u

but sometimes I say sike

Fuckin Babie: psyche

_Fuckin Babie changed AdoraBowl’s nickname to Bottom_

Bottom: ok

this is rude

  
  
Fuckin Babie: bitch

u stepped up to me

but sure ok bottom

Bottom: sike

just?

top?

me?

Sunn 5 July 10:23  
Fuckin Babie: no you totally aren’t 

Bottom: I meannnn

sometimes ??

Fuckin Babie: sometimes

can be a thing

Bottom: lmao sure

cant believe ur yeeting odd

***off

11:09  
Fuckin Babie: I knooooowwwww

walkin around town tho atm

Bottom: doing what lmao

Fuckin Babie: getting water bc

hungover

Bottom: oh dear

drubk 

11:56  
Fuckin Babie: stupid drunk

I will probably die now in the car 

going home later

Bottom: toon?

*****soon?

Fml hate phone

lol I’m still in bed 

12:38  
Fuckin Babie: yeahhh 

we leaving now bc we done

scorpia wants to leave early bc driving 5hrs sucks 

she wants to be back for spagooti

Bottom: lol spagooti

spagbooty

Fuckin Babie: I actually hate u

shut the up fuck

Leavin now

bye bitch

Bottom: tragedy

14:55  
Fuckin Babie: dickhead

wow im actually alive?

15:30  
Bottom: proud of u <3

16:01  
Bottom: when u back

new doukle date plans

17:54  
Fuckin Babie: idk sometime in September 

do tell wow okay

Bottom: Kay 

lmao rip

also no? U can wait thanks

Fuckin Babie: you have no ideas do u

own up 

Bottom: why do you bully me

duck off

Fuckin Babie: quack

_Fuckin Babie sent a photo_

that’s u hahaha dumbass  
  


  
Bottom: why do u have a pic 

of a duck

in a toilet?

also rude I’m an angle

ANFEL

ANGLEK

Fuckin Babie: oop

not quite babe

Bottom: ANGEL

Fuckin Babie: wow finally

but sure ur an angle

also bc why not it’s a fucjin duck in a toilet?

Bottom: ur a fuckin lightweight pussy

Fuckin Babie: you would know that wouldn’t you

Bottom: I actlly hate you

dont fucking Talk to me again

Fuckin Babie: aight

bye

20:31  
Bottom: wait Catra I ddint mean it I’m sorry

Fuckin Babie: no ur not

and u xall me a bitch

Bottom: Catra pls 

i-I’m only baby

22:06  
Fuckin Babie: yeah u are

:)))

anyway thanks for sharing my article

Bottom: no it’s okay

seriosuly

thank YOU <3

Fuckin Babie: aight mama

qlso

might be coming back up to BM in the summer just bc 

Bottom: plz do

i mean what

Fuckin Babie: nah it’s okay honestly 

I’ll see if I can just bc

i feel g u I l t y for scrounging off Scorpias family

Bottom: oh fairs 

I bet they’re chill with it but like 

if ur coming up 

drinks?

Fuckin Babie: sure ok

also do u have any weed

cant get any good stuff round here

Bottom: I could probably get something

but I’m not sharing a zoot lmao

Fucking Babie: I wouldn’t share with u anyway

suxk my dick

Bottom: hahaha k

but for real not risking d I s e a s e

Fuckin Babie: nah nah it’s chill I get it

also how the fuck u getting shit bc ur a silly fresh???

23:17  
Bottom: shut the fuck up

i actually go to cool parties

just like drug stuff inni really

Fuckin Babie: ohhhh makes sense

also did u check out my cover of all skaters go to heaven 

Bottom: ye omg

it was so fuckin good

i lsove that song 

Catra ur like 

chefs kiss

Fuckin Babie: okay simp

but thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I have a WIP longfic for Catradora, the first chapter is up and the second should be out soonish!!!! Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> okay don't at me but most of this is based on real life and when ur semi-drunk u need to just kinda project onto catradora because that's really all I've been doing since s5.
> 
> admit it, we all are.
> 
> also thanks guys I know I just seem to write random shit for my favourite pairings at the time but I have been working on this kinda big Bumbleby fic n its taking its sweet ass time rn like I have probably the first 1/4 of it planned so hopefully the first chapter for that will be written soonish


End file.
